Hey Jude
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Ryuuto and Aideena are stuck in a tent during a sand storm and Ryuuto is becoming rather bored and restless when he make a rather odd suggestion.


Hey Jude was written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney

This idea came after a 'Dare' on NaNoWriMo:

Dare: Have a character suggest a sing along  
Ryuuto and Aideena are stuck in a tent as a sandstorm hits, and Ryuuto being Ryuuto gets rather bored.

"I'm so bored!" The white haired treasure hunter said with a sigh, fed up of being unable to leave the tent due to the sandstorm that was causing chaos around them.

"Ryuuto…" The Irish girl sighed, shaking her head; "You've been through these storms before,"

"Yea, but I slept through them." He told her and she sighed loudly; "And _you_ woke me up,"

"Yea, there's a reason for that, you wouldn't be able to sleep at night," She told him and he laughed.

"But you're…"

"Hush, not here," She told him, although she was sure that no one could hear them right now, the storm was bustling outside.

Aideena had never actually experienced a sandstorm before, she had been lucky, everyone that she had worked with had been surprised that she had yet to experience a sandstorm, she had been working alongside Ryuuto for at least a year now and this was the first sandstorm.

She wasn't going to lie, she was scared. The howling winds and the beating of the sand against the tent was unnerving to her and it didn't help that the men they travelled with had told her horror stories about the sandstorms killing many men who didn't know what to do.

She wrapped the blanket around herself and Ryuuto moved to sit next to her.

"I forgot," He said and put his arm around her, pulling her into his chest.

"What did you forget?"

"You've never experienced a sandstorm before," He smiled; "Some of the guys were thinking that you were keeping the sandstorms away, and nicknamed you Sandy,"

"Sandy…" She frowned and then it all clicked; "Oh."

"Yea, Sand and away, it was either that or… Er, I can't remember what the others were,"

Aideena laughed slightly; "All right,"

He rubbed her back as she shivered, hearing the wind blow strongly against their tent; "It's okay,"

She nodded, burying her head in his chest, wanting the storm to stop and get out of here; _Camping is not for me._

"I know!" He exclaimed and she jumped, not expecting him to be so loud; "Why not have a sing along?"

She looked up at him, just staring at him and wondered where that idea would have come from; "What?"

"A sing along?" He repeated; "It sounds like fun,"

She rested her forehead on his chest and sighed; "A sing along works better when… well when there is a group of people,"

"But…" He began to protest; "There's us two,"

"Two people doesn't equal a group," She pointed out and sighed, knowing that he was pouting at her, even though she wasn't looking up at him;

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad…" She began, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks and moved off his chest; "Take a sad song and make it better, remember to let her into your heart, and then you can start to make it better…" She just looked at him and then looked away frowning as she spoke; "You were the one who…"

"I didn't know you could actually sing!" He exclaimed happily; "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? Ryuuto it's a basic song, it's not hard to sing. _Anyone_ can sing it, it probably one of the most sung songs at karaoke," Aideena pointed out.

"Sing more!"

She looked at him, an eyebrow raised but did as he requested;

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid

You were made to go out and get her

The minute you let her under your skin

Then you start to make it better,"

She stopped and looked at him; "Well?"

"Huh?" Ryuuto looked at her, not understanding what she was after now.

"If it's a sing along, shouldn't you also be… I don't know, singing?"

"Yea but… I can't sing,"

She groaned; "Then why did you want to…"

"Well if you couldn't sing then it wouldn't be as bad, but you can," He admitted and grinned; "So you can finish the song!"

Aideena shook her head; "No no. I don't sing, I thought you were _also_going to sing. Sing," She clapped twice, as if making a demand on him.

"I er… I don't actually know the song," He admitted sheepishly, getting the feeling that he probably should know the song and as she starred at him once again he knew it to be true;

_I should know this song…_

"Are you sure you don't know it?"

"Pretty sure, I don't recognise it,"

"But…" She frowned and tried to get the song in her own head;

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her under your skin

Then you begin to make it better…"

Ryuuto nodded; "Na na na, na-na na na, na-na nan a, hey Jude…" He laughed; "I _do _know it! Why didn't I recognise it?"

"Because the end part is probably more recognised than the rest of it," She admitted and he pulled her back into his chest.

"Yea I guess so," He tried to figure out when he would have heard the song but couldn't remember.

"I really hope this…" Aideena began when a heavy gust of wind hit the tent and Ryuuto moved quickly, noticing that one of the ropes was becoming loose; "Ryuuto!"

He ignored her, quickly tightening the rope, feeling some of the sand harshly hit his forearms although he ignored it, finishing the knot and going around checking the other points of the tent, although he just retied them all, just in case.

She just looked at him as he began to dust off the sand from his arms, noticing the scratches that the elements had caused although he decided to ignore it and sitting next to her once again.

"Are you okay?" She looked at his arms, a slowly ran her hand down but he didn't even flinch.

Instead he shrugged; "Yea, it happens sometimes,"

"Sometimes?"

"Yea, if the storm lasts a bit longer the ropes get loose," He noticed how surprised she looked; "We're used to things like this,"

"I see that," She looked back at the rope and wondered if she would ever get the hang of it; "Is that why they call me Sandy? Because for the entire time I have…"

"It's a silly nickname, they think you are lucky for stopping these storms," He shrugged and wrapped his arm around her.

"I guess… It's just… I don't know," Part of her wondered what she would be like when another storm would come along.

"Don't worry, took me _ages_ to figure out what to do too," He reassured her and looked over at the clock; "It's getting late,"

She nodded moving to go over to her sleeping bag and he grinned, going to his own.

"Night," She said softly and tensed up as she felt him lie right next to her; "Err, were you.."

"I was going to ask you to sing me to sleep," He teased her and she glared at him.

"Shut up," She berated him and he laughed.

"Night Aideena," He wrapped his arms around her waist and she slowly began to relax, letting herself fall asleep with him not far behind.

_I should try that more often_. He thought and let his thoughts drift away, his eye lids becoming heavy as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
